


NCIS Reverse BigBang Artwork for Past Tense

by sexycazzy



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Story Summary:by unilocularWhen Tony left the team, he cut ties with Tim. It was entirely Tim's fault, even he admits that. Three years later, Tim has a chance to make it right when Tony returns to DC. Can he fix their friendship? Or is it too far gone?Story links:A03~FF.Net
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	NCIS Reverse BigBang Artwork for Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unilocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unilocular/gifts).



**Original**  


**Amended to add title & author**  


**New banners**  



End file.
